


The Layover

by distantstarlight



Category: Cabin Pressure, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Captains, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Topping, Flirting, Has that nickname for a reason, John "Three Continents" Watson, John is a bit of a tart, M/M, One Night Stands, One Shot, POV John Watson, Pre-Johnlock, Pre-Series, Seduction, Uniform Kink, gingers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:06:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1371616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distantstarlight/pseuds/distantstarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain John H Watson is being sent back to England to finish recuperating after being shot. He has a one-night layover to meet with a friend but things don't work out the way he originally planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Layover

**Author's Note:**

> This story is meant as a stand-alone with no plans to follow up.

Captain John Watson stood and rolled his freshly healed shoulder, still unused to the numbness of it. He gripped his cane, hating its necessity but his hip gave out at terrible moments and he needed the wretched thing. John was wearing jeans and a jumper he’d picked up at a street-market. It felt strange to be out of uniform but since John was no longer commissioned it had been packed away carefully and was at the bottom of his luggage. John caught a reflection of himself in one of the many windows of the airport lounge. He was still tanned, his hair almost yellow instead of the sandy blond it had always been. The desert had left its mark permanently on John by way of a thousand tiny scars and a couple of massive ones.

Gripping the top of his new cane John limped across the airport carpet to retrieve his baggage. It was only one night until he caught the flight back to London. It felt damp here; cold after the heat of Afghanistan but John bore it stoically, like he bore everything these days. After weeks of healing he was finally going home, this flight the last stage in a journey that had taken him all the way around the world.

Bill Murray was supposed to meet him to bring him to his hotel. John hadn’t seen Bill in a long time but his old comrade in arms had wanted to see John now that he was officially out of the army. Once John went back to London it would be a long time before Bill got a chance to see his friend again so he had arranged for a one night visit. Bill’s temporary station in a small town in the less populated parts of England would be over soon and the Bill would be off into the world again. Sighing John rolled his case to the exit, peering out the glass doors patiently as he waited for his friend.

No one showed. John was irritated. He had no idea how he was going to get to his hotel. This airport didn’t seem to have a taxi service, there was no one behind the counter anymore and the only people he could see were emerging from a rather elderly looking jet that was being serviced. John read the lettering on the tail “MJN” and idly wondered what it stood for.

A young smiling man dressed as a cabin attendant almost raced into the lounge from the tarmac. An older woman had been shouting at him but the young man wasn’t paying attention. He came right up to John, “Hello. I’m Arthur Shappey. Are you the technician here to fix Gertie?” An earnest face looked hopefully up at John.

John shook his head ruefully, “Unless Gertie is a woman than I’m sorry but I’m not the technician. Captain John Watson, MD.” The man named Arthur seemed to expand with sheer delight.

“You’re a CAPTAIN! Wow, just like Skip! Won’t he be pleased! Look, here he comes. Skip! LOOK IT’S ANOTHER CAPTAIN!” Arthur grabbed John’s weak arm and didn’t hear the pained hiss. John had a hard time bending his arm the right way still, the muscles were weak. That’s why he was going back to London, for physical therapy as well as other….sessions. He didn’t want to think about that. Arthur dragged John to the door to the tarmac, John’s luggage abandoned by the untended door.

“Captain John this is Captain Martin, Captain Martin this is Captain John. Hello Captain John I’m not-Captain Arthur. Mum! Come meet Captain John!” The gray-hair woman looked irritated, shook her head and indicated that she was in the middle of a discussion with another pilot and someone in coveralls. Captain Martin was several inches taller than John, ginger and rather attractive in an awkward uncomfortable kind of way. He was wearing the full flight uniform and had a rather dazzling hat on his head. John had a real weakness for red-heads and automatically gave the Captain his best smile.

The taller man seemed surprised and a little suspicious, “Captain? Are you waiting for your flight?” John gave the taller man a quick once-over and enjoyed what he saw. Captain Martin was fit, slender and long legged, everything John liked. John wasn’t a tall man but that had never stopped him from chasing after pretties bigger than him, it only made it more interesting. They didn’t call him Three Continents Watson for nothing.

“Army doctor, Captain John Watson, pleased to meet you. No, my flight won’t be until tomorrow. I was waiting for a friend to collect me but it looks like I’ve been abandoned. Is there any way to get a taxi here? I’m afraid I don’t have a mobile and there isn’t a pay phone anywhere that I can see.” John watched a slightly embarrassed look cross the Captain’s face.

“Well, there isn’t a taxi. None will come out here after five and I’m afraid it’s half-six already.” The ginger stuck his hand out. John’s hand was enveloped in long strong fingers, “Captain Martin Crieff, MJN Air. That’s Gertie just getting settled in the hangar. We’re here overnight while she gets looked at.”

The man identified as Arthur was back, “Skip, Douglas and Mum are talking to the mechanics. They want to know if you can stay with the jet tonight.”

Martin looked horrified and unwilling. He turned panicked eyes toward John who repressed a small smile. Martin had lovely greenish eyes with a hint of gold. It was quite striking actually. Suddenly an idea clearly occurred to the red-head, “I can’t Arthur. Tell Carolyn that I’m bringing another Captain to town since the taxis don’t run after five. In my van.”

“Right Skip, you’re the Man with a Van! Don’t worry Captain John! Martin always gets his load where it needs to go.” with a happy smile and no idea what his comment just sounded like Arthur raced away.

Martin turned worried eyes towards John who just smiled again. “I know I didn’t ask but I can truly offer you a ride into town if you want. Would you like a ride? It’s not much of a vehicle but I’ll get us both there, swear.” a ride with this lovely young thing? Yes please! John’s smile cranked up a couple of degrees in friendly warmth and he enjoyed the vivid blush on the younger man’s face. He had high cheekbones, unusual and like his eyes, rather striking. John decided he liked them.

“I was supposed to be met by my old friend but he didn’t show. We made plans to visit tonight but I think we may have missed our window. I figure he got shipped out earlier than he thought he would be.” John regretted not having a mobile time and time again. He’d almost gotten one before he left Afghanistan but Harry had one for him in London. It didn’t make sense to pay for such an extravagance if he was getting one for free in just another day. Still, it would have been handy if Bill could have told John somehow.

“That’s right. You said you didn’t have a mobile.” John limped over to get his luggage which was sitting undisturbed and followed Captain Crieff out the door and into the parking lot. John liked the view very much. He’d always had a thing for a nice bottom and Martin’s was very nice indeed. John made himself take a deep breath and start slow, if he played things right he’d have all night to sweet-talk this young treasure into bed.

They stopped in front of an incredibly elderly van. It was devotedly maintained but clearly well beyond its best years. “It was my dad’s. He gave it to me.” The younger man looked troubled for a second and then he looked embarrassed as John looked the rusted heap over.

“That’s fantastic! I wish my dad had given me his old car. I was off and into the army though, right out of school. I must have started asking him for it when I was barely old enough to see over the dash. My sister got it instead.” John admired the well-meaning repairs he could see all over the van. They were poorly done but John could see a lot of heart went into keeping the old thing going. There was a great deal of sentiment displayed in front of him if not actual skill. Martin looked surprised at John’s reaction but said nothing as he unlocked the doors.

John awkwardly got his bag settled into the back before climbing into the passenger seat. He’d have to remember to take it easy with his shoulder. It was healed but not strong the way it should have been and all his fine motor control was gone. His hand was still rock steady for most purposes but never again for surgery. John put the thought out of his mind for now and concentrated on chatting up the clearly nervous pilot by his side. “Tell me about flying a jet, what was she called again? Gertie?”

John had a good memory for friendly details and worked them effortlessly into conversation. He was very charming when he wanted to be and right now he wanted to be. Martin had instantly begun to stutter a story out, jumping backwards and forwards with the details until John eventually understood that Martin had always wanted to be a pilot and that after a lot of effort he’d managed to become a captain for a small charter service. “We just have Gertie though, Carolyn is the owner. She got Gertie in the divorce. MJN? That’s “My Jet Now” she named it to irritate her ex-husband. He’s always trying to get it back but Carolyn is a bit of a terror. Please never tell her I said that. I mean I don’t know when you’d ever meet her, but just in case because things like that do tend to happen to me rather a lot. Well anyway, that’s what I do. We take clients all over the place. In between I used the van to help people move things.”

For some reason this last tidbit made the young Captain turn beet red and he stopped talking. John started, not wanting the younger man to feel uncomfortable, “That’s what Arthur meant! You’re the man with the van. You must be everyone’s best friend; everyone wants to know a man with a van!”

Martin didn’t seem to know how to deal with a compliment. He almost gaped but controlled himself and seemed to be driving with almost desperate care. They were nearly in town and at the hotel so John had no time to waste, “Would you like to have dinner with me? I don’t know anyone here and I’d like to keep chatting if you’re interested, my treat.” John smiled his most engaging smile. Martin seemed to be having difficulty parking the van which eventually shook itself silent and died right in front of John’s hotel.

“You want to have dinner with me?” Martin was blinking a lot and his face was flushed. He pulled off his Captain’s hat finally and John saw his head was a mess of curls that he immediately wanted to run his fingers through. It had been a very long time since John had a partner and this innocent seeming little number seemed just the thing to break the dry spell with.

“I’d like to take you out to dinner, yes.” John smiled warmly but not too warmly. He didn’t want to come off as creepy. He was a friendly person though and his small stature made people comfortable around him very fast. In a jumper and jeans he couldn’t seem very threatening and for a second John wished he’d thought to rumple his hair just a bit before getting into the van. Oh well, he’d used his smile to great effect many times before. It worked yet again.

“Okay. If you really want to. Now? Or later. I could go home to change first. I’ve been working all day. You haven’t even gotten your room yet. Maybe I should just go home.” John wasn’t letting him fluster his way out of a date!

“I like your uniform actually if you don’t mind wearing it to dinner. It won’t take long to check in. Are you hungry? I don’t know what’s good in this town.” Martin shifted around his seat uncomfortably so John added, “If you need to go though I understand.”

Martin looked surprised all over again, “No, I don’t need to go. It’s just….well….no one has ever said they liked my uniform before.”

Really? John not only had a thing for redheads but a redhead in uniform? John was practically salivating, “The hat too. I like your hat. So, would you like to have dinner with me?”

It was clearly a lot more compliments than the younger man was used to dealing with and his face flushed charmingly once again. Biting his lip for a second Martin nodded, “Alright.”

John got out of the van with a little effort only to find Martin waiting by the door. He got John’s luggage out and rolled it inside for him. John liked that. It was sweet and helpful. As expected check-in only took a minute and soon they were riding an elevator up to John’s floor. A few minutes later they were entering a small but attractive room.

It was simple, with a bathroom off to one side and a rather large bed in the center. There was a small sofa and a ridiculously huge television. A small card noted the viewing highlights for the on-demand movie channel. Martin read it while John quickly unpacked. “Oh, there’s that new super-hero movie, Arthur was telling me about it. Apparently it’s rather action packed.”

John could kiss Arthur. “Want to stay in and watch it? We can order room service. It looks like there’s a menu right there, might be easier than getting me to limp around.” John had barely used his cane since he’d landed but it was impossible to get around without it.

“Are you sure? I wouldn’t want to put you out?” Was Martin kidding? This was working out so much better than John could have hoped, a whole evening on a small sofa with a bed right next to them? John had to keep himself from leering.

“It would be perfect actually. I’ve been on the move for ages now. It would be great to just relax, that is, if you don’t mind.” John made his voice just the tiniest bit softer, a bit inviting and Martin responded to the subtle encouragement.

“No, I don’t mind.” John got the menu out and let Martin peek over it. He seemed shy about choosing, “Want to share a bunch of the appetisers instead a meal? I like the looks of a lot of them but the actual meals, not so much.” That seemed acceptable to the younger man so John ordered, including a couple of bottles of wine with it. He’d splurge tonight. It would be worth it.

It turned out that there were two movies instead of one, neither of which John had ever seen. Martin blushed again but suggested they begin with the first one, “Perfect. I love these kinds of movies. Be prepared for a lot of over-reacting.”

It was a lot of fun. John hardly noticed the time it took for their food to arrive. They ate at the sofa, all the appetisers spread out in front of them as they shouted at the TV and urged villain to die or the good-guys to watch out. Whenever John tasted something he particularly liked he made sure to put one on Martin’s plate. He liked to watch the man eat and quietly began to fantasize about Martin’s mouth. It looked incredibly inviting.

Their dinner ended with the first movie. John didn’t hesitate to start the second, pouring another glass of wine for Martin before he could protest. His hip was complaining a bit and Martin surprised John when he asked, “Would you like to stretch your leg out? I don’t mind.” He patted his lap and John gratefully rearranged himself, his legs now on Martin’s lap and his head cushioned on the edge of the sofa. He was very comfortable and through his pant-legs he could feel Martin’s firm thighs. Yes, this was all working out rather well indeed.

The movie was very engaging and before long John was pouring Martin another glass of wine and both men were laughing and shouting at the screen together. Martin didn’t seem to notice that his hands were resting on John’s ankles, gripping them whenever he laughed. John subtly shifted so his leg dragged ever so slightly across Martin’s upper thigh. He ignored the small inhalation he heard as he ‘accidentally’ grazed his leg across a very sensitive part of Martin’s body. John watched the movie instead.

Martin’s face seemed permanently flushed now and John did not miss the almost unnoticeable indications that Martin was feeling drawn to John. This was always the tricky part, if John made the wrong move now Martin would be out the door and gone forever. The movie was ending soon and John didn’t think he’d be able to talk Martin into a third. Indeed when the credits rolled the man practically leaped up from the sofa, John’s legs sliding inelegantly to the floor where he hissed in pained surprise as his hip wrenched a bit. Martin was instantly solicitous, “I’m an idiot! I’m sorry John? Are you alright? Can I help you?”

“If you could help me up, that would be grand. Sorry, I hate being like this.” John did. It really angered him to be debilitated, even if it wasn’t as bad as many soldiers he had seen. John didn’t like to complain about it but every once in a while frustration bubbled up.

“But you’re a hero. A war hero! A war hero AND a doctor!” John looked at Martin in surprise and smiled his warmest smile. Martin was gazing at John almost fatuously, the permanent blush on his cheeks deepening. “John…I…um…..was this a date?”

“I’d like to think so but if that upsets you it could just have been a friendly meal with a stranger.” John would never push someone into being somewhere they weren’t comfortable. As attracted as he was to Martin if the man decided he wasn’t into John then he would be free to leave, no harm done and no feelings hurt.

Martin fidgeted in front of John, clearly at a loss. John just let him work through his thoughts and was happily surprised when Martin lunged in to kiss John unexpectedly. It was graceless, sloppy, badly executed and just perfect. John groaned into Martin’s mouth and allowed his arms to wind slowly around the taller man’s neck, returning the kiss and slowly taking control of it until Martin was the one groaning. John then assaulted the man’s jawline and licked his way over to Martin’s ear, causing the tall pilot to shudder almost helplessly and gasp, “I’ve never been with a man.”

“S’okay, we don’t have to do anything you don’t like.” promised John. Martin nodded his head wordlessly so John continued licking and kissing his way over Martin’s long neck, enjoying the salty taste of sweat and the musky smell of the man. John took care not to leave marks though frankly, that neck was begging for them but Martin was a professional and it wouldn’t do to have him show up for work with garish hickeys adorning his neck. People would talk.

Martin wanted to explore too so John encouraged him to kiss John wherever he pleased. Martin was obviously inexperienced but eager and worried that he was doing it wrong which only turned John on more. Those trembling lips on his neck, on his cheek and finally on his mouth were so arousing that John groaned one more time as Martin’s tongue tentatively caressed John’s. Suddenly Martin pulled back, “Why me?”

John shrugged, “You’re lovely. I like your hair and your uniform; I like your hat and the way you talk. I’m only here for tonight so why not? Like I said, we don’t have to do anything you don’t like. If you want to leave you can. I won’t hold you here but I’ll tell you honestly I was rather hoping for a shag.”

Martin’s face was going to burn right off his head he was blushing so hard. His eyes were wide and surprised and he gaped down at John, all kisses forgotten. “You want to have sex? With me? Tonight?”

John nodded slowly and stepped a bit closer. He took Martin’s unresisting arm and tugged it around his waist, “I want to have sex with you, tonight, here, in this room. I think you’re very handsome and interesting. If you’re willing, I’d like to take you to bed right now.”

“I’m not gay.” Martin’s eyes were huge but dilated. His arm had cinched tight around John’s waist, holding the soldier close to his thin lean body. John allowed himself to relax against Martin invitingly, allowing the man to feel the hard flat planes of John’s warrior body, fresh off the field of battle.

“Me either. Bi-sexual. I guess I just like sex.” John was willing to get off with just about anyone. He loved having sex and being a soldier afforded the doctor many opportunities to take new lovers. He’d only been out of the army for a couple of days but he missed it. Once he got to London that whole part of John’s life would officially be over and life would be gray and boring. The memory of Martin’s fiery hair and lovely green eyes would be just the perfect thing to tide John over on dull nights alone.

That lovely blush rose again and Martin bit his lower lip nervously but said in soft voice, “I’m willing.” John smiled warmly again and kissed the blush on Martin’s cheeks, first one and then the other. John proceeded to kiss Martin’s face all over with tender little mouthings that made the tall man sigh and shiver a bit.

“Let’s get out of these things, yeah?” there was no need to be coy now. John and Martin both understood what was about to happen. The pilot was clumsy and stuttering with embarrassment as he tried to undo his buttons with fumbling fingers, his nervousness once again soaring as John calmly divested himself of everything but his pants. Folding his clothes neatly and setting them aside John stepped into Martin’s personal space and pushed his hands away. “Let me.”

John slowly unbuttoned Martin’s crisply ironed white shirt. The soldier hummed in approval as he slid it off. Martin’s skin was pale, creamy and dotted with the most enticing smattering of freckles and tiny moles. A very light dusting of chest hair spread across his chest and he was slender but not as hard-bodied as the men John had become accustomed to. He looked absolutely delicious. John couldn’t wait to explore.

As John removed one item at a time from Martin he hung them carefully on a chair so they wouldn’t wrinkle. Cheekily he donned Martin’s hat, the gold braid on it complimenting John’s hair. Martin seemed incapable of speaking and stood mutely as John stripped him entirely bare. John saved Martin’s pants for last. Looking up at the tall man John slowly sunk to his knees and tugged Martin’s pants down with him as he went.

Oh he was lovely. The man seemed so innocent and he was already fully hard. Martin was nicely endowed with a fairly thick and long penis, not too much but just perfect for John who didn’t care much for enormous size. John leaned in and pressed a kiss to Martin’s flat belly and heard him gasp. Smiling John slowly kissed his way back and forth until he got to Martin’s hipbone. Playing there for a moment John sucked and lipped at the sensitive flesh along Martin’s pelvis until he arrived at the hard jutting column of Martin’s cock.

John was good at this. He teased Martin slowly, licking upward until he got to the end and then sliding back down again to play with his testicles. Martin was already breathing hard. John took mercy on him and stood a little painfully. Ignoring his bad hip John said, “On the bed.”

Martin blushed once more but obediently climbed onto the bed. His eyes were huge when John removed his pants, revealing his own hardness. John helped him tuck a pillow beneath his head, kissing the man until he was groaning once more. John took his time, leisurely kissing his way back down Martin’s body as he knelt over him. John tasted all the freckles he could find, playfully swiping his tongue over moles and eventually Martin’s nipples. The younger man arched his back and groaned softly when John did this. He really was beautiful. John regretted having only a single night, with a body this lovely a man could keep himself very happy for years.

John was pleased to finally feel a hesitant hand on his back. Humming encouragingly Martin began to slowly, cautiously touch John. The trembling fingers and shyness was almost more than John could bear. He had managed to contain himself until now but something about Martin’s clear inexperience was making John wild with lust. John arched his back and moaned, “That feels good.”

The caresses grew bolder. This time when John took Martin into his mouth he was gratified to feel the man’s long fingers wrap around his own aching erection, both men sighing as they were stimulated. Martin’s hand moved jerkily at first but as he lost himself to the pleasure John was giving him his motions grew fluid and rhythmic. John groaned. It was almost too good. He pulled away. “Do you want to top or bottom?”

“I don’t know what that is.” admitted Martin with an embarrassed cough.

“If you top, you take me. If you bottom, I take you. I don’t mind either way. What would you like to try?” John could get used to seeing that blush. It was just perfect the way Martin’s ears turned red and then his cheeks. Right now the stain of the blush spread down to his neck. John was entranced.

“Would you mind…I’d like….that is……I….top?” John smiled. Martin was so aroused and still so nervous. John leaned in and kissed him lightly.

“Good choice.” John fetched out the lube and condom he’d hidden away as he unpacked earlier. Martin blushed scarlet all over again but watched in fascination as John prepared himself to receive him. John teased both of them, Martin’s eyes glued to John’s hands as the good doctor swirled and pressed, allowing one finger after the other work himself open until he was panting and ready. Martin’s cock was still hard and now leaking pre-cum all over his belly. John carefully swung his leg over Martin’s narrow hips, mindful of the strain he was about to put on it but not caring enough to stop.

John used more lube after slowly rolling the condom onto Martin who was nearly shaking with desire now. John carefully positioned himself before lining Martin up. “Ready?” he husked. Martin nodded, their eyes locking.

John pushed down. Martin was so thick that even carefully prepared John felt himself stretch almost painfully to accommodate him. It was so good. Martin’s eyes slid shut and one hand rested on John’s hip lightly while the other clutched a pillow. John kept pushing until he’d worked all of Martin into himself and then held still for a long moment. When his body let him know it was ready John began to move.

Martin’s little gasps of pleasure were as enticing as his blushes. His eyes fluttered shut over and over again as John rolled his hips or rocked back and forth. Bracing his hands on Martin’s flat chest John shifted his weight and really began to ride. Martin was soon shouting as well as gasping, his hips bucking upward and his hand gripping John’s hip hard.

John knew he’s be paying the price for this tomorrow but right now the endorphins rushing through his whole body made him uncaring. Martin was beautiful, hard, panting, sweating and rutting beneath him. His thick cock was pounding into John’s ass at the perfect angle and John couldn’t help the pleasured moans that left his lips. Tomorrow was far away but right now was here and John enjoyed it as much as he could. “Touch me Martin.”

Martin’s hand reached slowly for John’s cock, his long spare fingers wrapping around the soldier with that delicious hesitation. John was close and so was the pilot. Martin’s face was an agony of pleasure, his gasps and moans were delightful and John found it difficult to hold himself back a little longer. Suddenly Martin was almost sitting up, his feet braced on the bed as his hips began to slam upward hard and fast, “John. John…I’m….oh! OH! OH!”

God he was gorgeous. All the muscles on Martin’s narrow body seemed to contract simultaneously as his head fell back and he collapsed onto his pillow once more. Long fingers locked onto John’s hip as Martin’s other hand shook but kept stroking John firmly as John felt the man begin to throb deep inside him. An almost silent moan left Martin’s lips as he orgasmed, his entire body flushing pink as he came. His hand squeezed John’s cock hard for a second and that was all it took to make John shout and begin to come as well. Jet after jet of come streaked Martin’s belly as John kept riding slowly, drawing out their orgasms for as long as possible.

John sat on Martin as he caught his breath, enjoying the blissful afterglow of a job well done. Reluctantly he sat forward until Martin was free of him. Expertly John removed the condom, knotted it and tossed into the bin before laying himself down beside Martin to rest. John felt incredibly satisfied and Martin looked nearly unconscious. John reached over to the bedside again and used the tissues there to clean his mess off of the pilot’s belly and chest. Now John was exhausted.

They slept for a while but John needed to wash properly so he got up to shower. Winking at Martin who still looked bashful John invited him to join in for a wash. Blushing once more Martin agreed. It was fun, John enjoyed running the soap over Martin’s skin and he really, really enjoyed it when Martin got on his knees to give John a very determined blowjob. The young pilot even allowed John to come in his mouth though he gagged a bit, apologizing as he spat everything out and let the shower wash the mess away.

John pulled the man up and kissed him enthusiastically, telling him how lovely it had been and not to worry, it had been his first try. John then knelt carefully and returned the favor, using every scrap of skill he’d ever learned to give Martin an orgasm so intense that the tall man ended up sliding down the wall afterward to collapse into a boneless puddle on the floor of the tub. John let him recover for a minute and then helped him up to finish washing, utilizing the hotel’s endless hot water supply gratefully.

John just tugged Martin back into bed with him. “I don’t have to be out of here till just before noon. You said you don’t work until later. We need sleep.” They slept. John woke up just after ten spooned up behind Martin who was sporting a rather impressive erection even while he slept. John took his lube and slicked his hand and himself. He fit his cock between the lush cheeks of Martin’s ass before he reached forward to take hold of his thick hard cock.

John was careful at first, moaning a bit as he felt Martin wake and begin to respond. The pilot ground his hips back into John, encouraging him to rock faster, grazing over his virgin entrance. John knew they didn’t have time for that. He’d barely have time for this so he was taking it. “On your knees, touch yourself.” They moved into position, John beginning to thrust up between Martin’s ass cheeks, squeezing them together with his hands to increase the friction.

“John, that feels so good. Oh god, I’m close already.” So was John. Martin’s ass was as gorgeous as the rest of him. John rocked harder and faster. Martin’s gasps grew louder and more frequent and suddenly John heard him almost squeak, “John!”

John came. He couldn’t help it. Martin’s body flushed pink all over once more and he was making the most delectable sounds as he emptied himself onto the rumpled hotel sheets. John’s come arced up but landed on the bottom of Martin’s back, a few drops splattering on his ass before leaking off the to the sides. John had never seen anything so sexy and wanted to fuck Martin again but now they were out of time. They had to wash up quickly then John stuffed all his things back into his case. Martin had to call the taxi to take John back to the airport because Martin’s obligations for the day took him in the opposite direction.

“I’ll probably never see you again.” Martin sounded regretful and John felt the same.

“Probably not. I move around a lot. I’ll be in London for the next while but I don’t even know where.” John took the opportunity to kiss Martin for a long time, enjoying his full lips and the feel of those sharp cheekbones beneath his fingers. He’d grown quite fond of them. “Thanks for the ride Martin.”

“Thanks for dinner John.” Martin looked upset and John knew the man probably had fostered a tiny crush on the soldier. He kissed that sweet mouth one more time and let Martin go. John reached up with his good arm and settled Martin’s hat firmly on his head.

“You look good. I really do like your hat.” Martin blushed and John smiled warmly.

“Goodbye Captain Watson.” Martin reached out his hand and John took it, shaking it firmly.

“Goodbye Captain Crieff.” Martin took a deep breath, turned sharply on his heel and left the hotel room. John sat on the bed for a minute and felt sorry for himself. It had been a lovely night and it was all over too soon.

Six months later John was miserable. London had not been good to him. His money was running out, he hated physical therapy even more than he hated talking to his psychiatrist, Ella. Harry was horrible and John couldn’t stay with his sister any longer. His bedsit had eaten up most of John’s savings and he was considering moving someplace less expensive. Walking through the park John tried to make some decisions. Life was as dull as he had thought it would be. Everything seemed as gray as he had feared it would be. Nothing ever happened to him. He still used his cane and there were nights he wished he had died on the sand in Afghanistan.

One old acquaintance and a cup of coffee later John found color had come back into his life. He’d met a man, an intriguing man with high sharp cheekbones just like Martin’s, disturbingly brilliant eyes and a frightening intellect. John was instantly addicted to the raven curls and pale as death skin. It happened so fast and John went from being almost fatally depressed to being vibrantly alive, “The name’s Sherlock Holmes and the address is 221 B Baker Street.” with a saucy wink John found himself launched into a life of adventure he never could have imagined. He’d never been so happy.

 

Graphic by aiwa-sensei

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please search out and adore aiwa-sensai's work on Tumblr and probably other places, I don't know. I'd link it if I could figure out how. So not good at stuff but trying to spread admiration where it's deserved.


End file.
